


My Very Own Lolita

by LattyDatty



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Crushing, Ellie has a huge crush, Ellie suffers from PTSD, F/M, Joel is confused and slightly horny, Tommy and Maria are having a baby and its super cute and Ellie is all like awww, about ellie, because of that ass david, but not about the baby, frickle frackle ensues, joel comforts her tho dw ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LattyDatty/pseuds/LattyDatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the events of "The Last of Us", Joel and Ellie have settled into Tommy's Dam and have taken the responsibility of supply runs and hunting for the town. After spending a lot of alone time together, Joel begins to notice how grown up Ellie is, and Ellie seems to have a little crush on him. Even if it's not your cup of tea, give it a little sip ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**-Joel-** _

'Ellie, pass me one of my rags'

'You used all of them'

'Fuck', my arm profusely bled from my unceremoniously split skin and I stubbornly stared at it as if to will it away with my mind.

Noticing my intent on somewhat mentally healing my wound, Ellie huffed and went to slash another piece of fabric from my shirt.

'C'mere old man', after successfully tugging some material free, she forcibly sat me down in a nearby chair.

I grunted and recalled how Ellie had been noticeably more aggressive lately.

'If you keep ruining my shirts I ain't gonna be letting you borrow them' I teased.

'Mhmm', she dismissed my comment and her brows furrowed in concentration as she tended to my shredded arm.

Looking up at her, I couldn't refrain from noticing how different she was from when I met her three years ago. Her face had slimmed, accentuating her cheek bones and giving her a more feminine and less childish appearance. He lashes rested on her cheeks as she looked down, and she seemed so serene and angelic. Ellie had gotten taller too, and her body resembled the physic of a well toned and curvaceous woman. Which I had definitely noticed. And from the safety of our walls in Tommy's dam, she even allowed her hair to impractically tumble past her shoulders, and lately her hair had been down a lot.

'When did you grow up', I half smiled at her, which earned a blush of cheeks and a tight smile. She'd been blushing a lot too, lately.

After she finished bandaging my wound she examined her work and patted my arm, inferring she was done. taking a look at her work, I noticed how she's become much more skillful and fast at bandaging, she's becoming better than me. She probably does even need me anymore.  
.

This summer night was unforgivably cruel, peeling off my last maddening piece of clothing, I was forsaken with only wearing my boxers to maintain my decency.

'Joel', Ellie groaned from the other room.

'Yeah?'

'Do we still have that half bottle of water?', I heard her shuffle and stumble into my room.

I tossed onto my side and blindly searched through my bag until my fingers grazed a plastic bottle.

'Here we ar-', I turned over to discover Ellie sitting half-naked in front of me, and I almost dropped the bottle.

Gulping, I said, 'Uh, here.'.

'Oh my god, thanks', she snatched the bottle from my hand and practically inhaled its contents.

She swiped her arm across her mouth and began to get up. She sighed and sleepily shuffled back into her room and the pale moonlight revealed how soft her skin looked. It also made her ridiculously symbolic white underwear and bra seemingly glow, and I instantly regretted looking as all the heat my body had obtained from the hot night seemed to go south. Guilt haunted me and I desperately willed myself to retreat back into slumber. But as I closed my eyes, all I saw was Ellie's hips swaying in the dim light the moon had to offer. And how her plump breast swelled in her lacy white bra and ho-

I bolted up, sweat trickling down my forehead and I was breathing heavily. As I looked down, god forbid, my arousal was evident through the tent forming at my groin. I desperately tried to conjure up an image of the 14-year-old girl I met, which seemed like a different life time ago. But my mind betrayed me and I could only see the Ellie that looked at me through her lashes and bit her lip like she wanted me to do something that was a one way ticket to hell.

'Joel, is everything okay?', she inquired from the other room.

'Yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine. Just a bad dream', I swallowed and prayed that was convincing enough.

'Okay' she said wearily.  
.

Morning came, and we both rose from our slumbers with a sore neck and irritated back.

'God, I hate sleeping on the ground', she strode into my room, thankfully fully clothed.

We ditched the abandoned shack and our day consisted of scavenging for supplies and executing a few infected. She was precise and articulate with her new found cross-bow. I admit, shes gotten even better than me. She was scuffling her feet and questioning me on the ways in which people made movies from my time when we heard the recognizable screech of a runner. We hurriedly ducked for cover by a nearby car and waited for it to leave, our ammo was scarce and we couldn't afford to waste any of it now.

As we patiently and silently lingered, we simultaneously noticed our proximity and how we lacked thought for each others personal place. When we ducked, I assume we instinctively gravitated towards each other in the comfort of protection, because our faces were inches away and her body was being sheltered by mine as I hovered over her. She was practically lying under me, I had one arm protectively wrapped around her waist and the other pressed against the car, which enclosed her between me. Her green eyes burned into mine and for a brief moment I could have sworn her eyes flicked to my lips. And I impulsively did the same. I couldn't deny the obvious attraction between us, but I had to suppress it. It wasn't right. I'm in my late forties and she's only just beginning to descend into adulthood. I could spoil her innocence and purity, even though her eyes suggested otherwise. Its wrong. Definitely wrong.

'We should probably go now. I think its gone', as if being shaken out of a trance, Ellie absent-mindedly agreed with a slight nod.

I cleared my throat as I got up and walked ahead, not even daring to look at her.  
.  
The days and nights creeped by and in that time we managed to scrounge up a fair amount of supplies, we were even blessed to find a deer. When the bullet of my rifle peirced the flesh of the animal, I did not fail to notice the way Ellies lips tugged into a tight frown and how she fidgeted with her fingers. The memory of that winter was not lost on me, and I knew she was reliving some unwanted past events by the reminder of that deer.

'You okay, Ellie?'

'Huh', she shifted her focus and turned to look at me, 'Yeah, Im fine. Just hungry'.

Ellie then quickly averted her gaze and pointlessly glared at a harmless patch of grass. More than a year ago, Ellie unknowingly revealed what happened during that blank winter when I allowed to her to have a couple drinks in celebration of Maria's birthday. Why do people still celebrate birthdays?, she scrunched her nose, displaying obvious distaste in the way others around us roared in laughter and danced like they were infected. This wasn't her usual scene, after the damage I caused from slaughtering an entire faction of fireflys to 'save' her, she was bitter and moody, only socializing when the blade of her butterfly knife was literally neck deep in some bandits throat. She consciously decided to hate me for a couple of months, but eventually granted forgiveness with the help of me fixing her beloved mp3 player. After downing very fine aged wine, Ellies words began to slur and her cheeks flushed pure red. She giggled, teased, and even talked smack about the other men we work with, but suddenly grew solem and she felt compelled to reveal everything that happened that winter while I was on the verge of death. Before hand, she never gave me the entire story, but the painted bruises and cuts carved into her skin told me everything I needed to know. She went through enough.

' _It's like he got off on it. And sometimes. Sometimes I still feel his hands on my neck._ ', she sobbed, and the only comfort I could offer was another swig of poison. After that, her tears dried into my shirt and she restlessly slept across my chest until morning. She woke the next day with a wicked hangover, and from her demand of bacon for breakfast, I concluded that she thankfully couldnt remember what she told me. And I never brought it up.

 

_**-Ellie-** _

When we finally returned to Maria's, Joel and I were praised once again for our hunt and providing more food. As soon as we strolled through the gates Joel was greeted by that insufferable _Ethel_. She wrapped her leathered and frail arms around his tanned neck and I struggled to control my gag reflex. _Ethel,_ withering and pathetic Ethel. _Ethel_ , useless and burdened with a repugnant name. My hostility towards her didn't breed from her obvious and nauseating school girl crush on Joel, but it stemmed from her irritable tendency to steer Joel away from me. And her many aggravating protests against me due to my infection, the hag never understood that I was safe. Her rally's to banish me never failed to reflexively cause my fist to fly in her direction. Joel understands why I hate her, but she's also his night watch partner and can't afford conflict. I know Joel doesn't reciprocate her feelings, in fact he's somehow unswayed to her flirtations and completely unaware of her feelings. But questionably honorable and kind Joel indulges her by remaining ignorant, unknowingly allowing her to persist.

"Oh, hello Ellie. Glad to see you made it back okay as well", her small eyes swelled due to her forced and tight smile. I almost bit my tongue, wanting to tell her to go fuck herself and how I know she wishes a pack of clickers got to me. The sun highlighted the grey tinting her fading brown hair, which made me smile, it reminded me that the old hag was close to seeing the hell fire in eternal damnation where she belongs.

Joel noticed my obvious distaste towards her and quickly dragged me away. His hand was lazing on the small of my back, I didn't look back to see, but I pray Ethel was watching as Joel touched my youthful and unsagging back. She may have been a traffic stopper in before the outbreak, but the tiresome lifestyle this world offered did not work wonders on her appearance, she was heavy around the waist and I don't doubt those once perky breasts now slump beneath her bra. She may be in her late 40's, but damn, that woman will never get laid again. It's rude to think of her that way, but don't doubt me when I say she deserves it.  
.

"You really need to make peace with that woman", Joel threw his body onto the couch. He hadn't spoken the entire way to our fractured house, there wasn't even so much as a grunt when the kitchen door fell off. I knew it bothered him that I struggled to avoid confrontation or even be pleasant to people anymore. Not since the town found out I was infected. They tolerated me, but because of it I barely left the house unless for work. I knew what everyone thought of me. They thought I was dangerous, capable of contaminating their model society.

Joel registered that I hadn't answered, I heard him lift from the couch and hesitantly draw towards me. I stood over the kitchen sink, feeling a hollowness in my chest and an aching of despair charge through my body. I could never be normal. I would never be seen as normal. My shoulders has tensed and I let my hair fall around my face. I wish my hair could just engulf me and I could escape this life. I had always longed to be apart of the old work, but it wasn't until I was outcasted from this community that I conjured this burning desire for a different life. I even considered leaving.

"Baby girl?", Joel's arms slid around my waist, comforting me as I felt his earthy and somewhat sweaty scent dance around me. His head gently rested on my shoulder and my sadness was suddenly replaced with something else. What was stirring throughout my body morphed into something different and promptly worked into one certain area. Somewhere lower and somewhere that should be unsusceptible to close proximity to someone such as Joel. Without thinking I nudged my head back, brushing my check against his and oh god, the way his beard scratched my face and feeling the side of his mouth nearing mine caused me to involuntarily whimper. It was small, barely audible. But undoubtedly heard by Joel.

Fuck, I thought. He definitely heard that.

Desperately trying to conjure up a response, I ended up fleeing from his embrace in embarrassment. I had no idea how to explain myself. Daring to look at him, my eyes slowly made their way up his large frame. Finally, I was staring at his face.

My mind spun, my face felt like it was pressed against metal that had been left out in the sun too long, my fingers began to twitch and tingle. Fuck, fuck fuck. What even was that? Why did I make that sound? What does Joel think? He must be so grossed out.

Joel must have detected my internal dismay, he shook his expression of confusion and stupefaction to once again lull my perplexity. At a leisurely pace he approached me, his widening arms indicating another embrace. I declined through moving my body out of his proximity. Hugging was not a good idea. Not after how I just felt.

"Elli-", with no delay I interrupted him, halting what ever accusation of whatever ever that was.

With absolute mortification I spluttered "I'm going to go take first watch. Don't wait up for me".

Never had I ever evacuated that shabby little house so quickly.  
.

"Maria help", without announcement or indication of my presence, I intruded into Maria's house, desperately searching for that blonde haired founder. After raiding this residence it became apparent I would find her in this moment. With no evidence of her being here, the panic swelling in my chest began to rapidly sprout into a full blown anxiety attack.

"Ellie?", the sound of Tommy's comforting and faint Texan drawl drew me to the front door.

"Tommy, where's Maria?"

Tommy's voice was saturated with concern when he said, "Why whats's wrong?". He dropped his hunting rifle and placed his hand on either side of my shoulders, staring me down and apprehensively anticipating my response. I needed Maria, only she would understand. Tommy has treated me like family but he wouldn't understand this.

Especially about his own brother.

"Nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you", I hurriedly ducked out the door, only to be foiled of escaping by Tommy blocking my route.

"Not so fast, Red. Come back inside and talk. You know you can always come to me." Tommy steered me back to the house and I grudgingly trudged back inside, "Maria ain't the only one who's good at listening".

Tommy sat on the opposite couch to me, silently waiting for me to begin. I needed Maria. Tommy wouldn't understand.

"Maria ain't going to be home till late, she rounded up a few of the night crew for a search party. That crazy girlfriend of Dylan's has run off again", he rolled his eyes. He reclined in his seat, positioning his feet on top of the coffee table, giving me a clear indication that he wasn't leaving til I spilled my guts. To be quiet honest, literally spilling my guts didn't seem like such an unappealing idea right now.

With unwavering awkwardness, I fidgeted with the unraveling seams from my jeans, once again I let my hair conceal my face, and I with a shaking voice I said "Tommy, this is really personal. And only Maria would understand".

"I'm sure I could understand, we're close too"  
"No, Tommy, you don't get it. This is a personal girl issue..."

His eyes widened for a mere few seconds, but he quickly tried to hide his unease by conjuring a look of tranquility and sympathy.

"Go on girl, you know I need practice for if what's cooking in Maria is a girl", he chuckled.

Although Maria wasn't here right now, I do trust Tommy, and I love him like family. But fucking hell this is the most embarrasing situation I have ever had to endure in my eighteen years of living. Without conscious thought or consideration I suddenly uttered,

"I.. Kinda, um. Well. I think I have a crush on Joel.".


	2. How to lose a guy in 10 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't posted in literally forever, sorry about that. This one is realllllly short just to test the response from you guys. Just if you're interested still and if my writing is still decent because I haven't done any writing in so long. If theres some positive feedback on this then I will extend the chapter right away. So comment away guys x

“Hey, kiddo”

“Hey”

Joel trudged into the living room and carried out the usual routine of dumping his tool belt onto the ground and flopping himself onto the couch. Ellie was aware of two things. One; if Joel laid on the couch and unbuttoned his top, he was only going to rest for a minute and then have a shower. Two; if he took off his worn work boots he was about to knock out a couple hours of daylight and only awaken to the smell of whatever Ellie had either butchered or burnt in the kitchen. She patiently waited as she observed his next moves.

Joel removed his boots. Ellie sighed.

There goes any hope for me to talk to him now, she thought. He wouldn’t be alive to the world for a while now. Ellie silently sat in the lounge listening to his deep breaths rumble as he slept. She silently mulled over what she could say that would sound even remotely sane. Hey Joel, I know you’ve been my protector and father figure since I was 14 and you’re in your 50’s, but now my hormones are raging and _I want to ride you into the sunset._

Okay, definitely scratch that, Ellie thought.

She thought of another opener that might be suitable, _So, Joel. Your brother told me to screw your brains out. His words, not mine_.

Yeah, maybe not.

Ellie spent a good hour having an internal battle with herself, the only problem was that the debating parts of her conscience mostly consisted of the same idea; and that was to, putting it delicately, ride Joel into the sunset. But then with a cock of her brow she leaned back into her chair as the rational, somewhat mature and newfound sexually awakened part of her brain whispered-

Don’t tell him, _show him_.

.

Ellie spent the next couple weeks being her version of “subtle”. In the days before the outbreak a woman would typically allure a man with slight, barely there touches. Smiles that were genuine, but were small in hopes to show some interest but not too much. Conversations that would make him convince himself that this is it, this is the girl that he can connect with above any other girl he’s ever met. Little did he know that she spent hours stalking his social media to know exactly what he was interested in so she had the perfect conversation starters. For instance, “Oh man, I can’t believe hideo kojima is making a new game! Death stranding looks so good, I’m so glad he’s working on something else since it was so disappointing that Silent Hills was cancelled. I bet Death stranding is going to be incredible.”. To him, she would be so casual, which would make her knowledge on video games amplify her attractiveness from a 7 to a solid 9.5. But on her end, she’d recite the lines she practiced in her head for hours before the date and finish her act with complete and utter relief after gaining success. Pair that with a tight little black dress that accentuates her small waist and curvy hips and men would fall to any womans feet.

Ellie, however, didn’t know how to flirt for the life of her. “Barely there touches”, were hard punches to the chest that were meant to be playful. One specific day when the pumpkin coloured sky began to bruise with purple and tints of blue, Ellie and Joel finished their usual afternoon shift together on a Wednesday and retired home. The setting itself was mesmerizing, before the left the wall they stared at the dawning sky, Joel wrapped a flannel clad arm around innocently kissed the top of Ellie’s head. He thought of how her red hair was illuminated by the burnt orange colour of the sky and he had a sudden swell in his chest of pure adoration for her. That was when he had the wind knocked out of him. Ellie “playfully” punched his side, meaning to be light and flirty. He almost toppled over, thinking that in the 3 seconds that he was stood with Ellie she must have shapeshifted into a bandit that was trying to kill him. Where the hell did that come from, he thought. Ellie didn’t know what to do, she honestly to God thought that would seal the deal. That she’d lightly hit his side, he’d tickle her in response, they’d shift their bodies towards each other and _oh._ They’d be face to face, staring deeply into each others eyes and finally kiss. She practically had it down to a science. Instead, Joel huffed, “Damn girl, what was that for?”.

“Well- I… I mean , I didn’t mean to…”, she stuttered, trying to save the moment by moving towards him with an extended hand for help.

He put a hand up, indicating that he needed a moment to gather the air back into his lungs. But Ellie took it as a defiant “get the hell away from me”. And from that she blurted “Sorry, Joel! I’ll, um, see you at Nicks tonight. I should probably hurry home to get ready and don’t worry about waiting for me to go I’ll probably go early tonight. Melanie's going to be there to help set up and wanted me to help to so I think I might go help her because she needs help.”, Ellie spun on her heels and sped off. If she were a cartoon, there would have been a cloud of dust left after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so please comment your thought on this chapter (it'll help me get inspiration/motivation to write more) if you enjoyed it let me know :)


End file.
